


Switching It Up

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [40]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Gay Male Character, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistaken Identity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sara gets frustrated by how Seung-gil keeps ignoring her calls and texts again and again, determined to get to the bottom of why he's so cold towards her… by full-on masquerading as her twin brother. She soon figures out he is way more interested in what "Michele" has to say than anything else.





	Switching It Up

**Author's Note:**

> HILARITY ENSUES. The summary is actually the prompt from yoikinkmeme on Tumblr: " **[Seunggil/Sara, Seunggil/Michele. Mistaken identity.](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/161366256496/seunggilsara-seunggilmichele-mistaken)** " and - good news, this story fills " **Free space** " on my **[YOI Bingo Card](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d791ee7c98f61b786e16104c099a604e/tumblr_owyba5BNVd1qh1cr6o1_540.png)** aaah! My first time playing this so this should be fun! Any thoughts/comments welcome! :D

 

*

"Did you _see_ that fan spiral—?!" Sara gushes, hugging Emil's arm tightly against her side. The commotion and thrill of another men's skating event involving her twin has her bouncing on her heels.

"Mickey's doing so well this year— _Seung-gil_!"

Completely distracted by the person strolling by, she squeals out his name, waving as the other boy ignores her. "Hey! Wait up!" Sara drops Emil's arm, racing over. "I've been trying to call you, silly—do you wanna—"

" _No_." Seung-gil's voice sounds hardened and chipped.

"Don't be like that—come with us!" Sara tries again, clasping onto his bicep. The levels of her enthusiasm dwindle a little. "Me and Emil and a few other skaters were heading to the club—"

Before Sara's fingers even touch his dark tracksuit jacket, he cringes, glaring.

"I'm not interested in going anywhere with _you_ ," Seung-gil mutters. "Get lost."

She doesn't attempt to stop him as the other skater pointedly turns, walking away with his head raised high. "Ohhh!" Sara clenches her teeth, lips pursing. " _Uugh_ , what's his problem?" she yells.

Emil rests himself against a fold-up chair. "He hates girls," he says over his phone.

"How do you—?" Sara hesitates from going into a temper tantrum, as he grimly holds up his mobile-screen. " _Oh_ ," she whispers. Sara's face twists up. "Who even puts that on their Tinder profile—"

"Sara, you should give it up, alright?" Emil sighs, rubbing his fingertips over his beard thoughtfully and hopping back onto his feet. His short-program costume twinkles magnificently under the corridor's overhead lighting, studded in miniature green and blue and platinum-white gems. "Mickey's waiting for us. So let's…"

_Mickey._

A terrible but brilliant idea strikes her.

Sara keeps it to herself, smiling thinly and complaining about the beginnings of a migraine, shooing Emil away to find her brother and distract him.

*

The next day, and the final day of the men's competition, Sara perfects her contouring and the makeup.

If she can't get the answers as _Sara_ , then… pretending to be her twin brother will have to do…

Michele never notices his extra uniform missing from his luggage, or the extra-baggy clothes. Her platform shoes well-hidden underneath the oversized, too-long pants. They're nearly the same height while she's worn them. After dusting her eyebrows with Phichit's matte, heavy-duty brown eye-shadow, and then flattening and stuffing her hair into the a brown, short-haired wig, it feels _less_ convincing, but it'll have to do.

She knows Michele's mannerisms and his facial expressions, and uses this to her advantage.

As soon as she locates Seung-gil down one of the corridors, finishing up an interview, Sara begins to scowl and gruffly ask the different staff-members passing by for " _Sara_ " and " _where's Sara_ " with only their stammered replies and confusion. She heads right over to the other boy, stomping "Michele's" feet.

"You seen Sara?" she asks Seung-gil, vacantly.

"No."

It's a softer, less harsh _no_ than Sara has ever gotten from him. Ever.

She nods as a disgruntled Michele, as if meaning to rush off and sharply glances around at the last second. "You're—uh, Seung-gil, right? The Korean skater?" After a quiet, acknowledging nod, "Michele" huffs. "Sara talks about you sometimes. It's annoying how much she's into you." Sara taps into her brother's _real_ annoying and possessive nature, narrowing her eyes. "What's your intentions to my baby sister?"

Aggravation, but far more mild, overtakes Seung-gil's features.

"Maybe if you tell her, she'll listen…" he speaks up, frowning. "I'm not interested in her. Or any other woman, especially when they're pushy and won't listen to someone says they don't want anything to do with them."

A stab of guilt hits Sara's chest. _Oh_.

"I'm so sorry…" She catches herself, deepening her voice back to "Michele" when the other boy gazes over her suspiciously. "… _that_ she does that. I'll talk to her."

"… Thanks."

Seung-gil's dark eyes _soften_ with obvious curiosity. It's enough for her to breathe out in silent, giddy wonder. "I've seen your SMS," he tells "Michele" and nods once more. "You live in Naples?"

"My whole life."

"Do you like dogs?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sara makes one of Michele's so-so faces, trying to not seem dismissive. "Our grandmother had a mastiff." She blinks, watching as Seung-gil pulls out his mobile, flipping through his photo collection.

"This is my Siberian husky," he announces blandly, stepping in, nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with her. Seung-gil's so close that their heads could accidentally bump together. "His name is Ye-jun."

"He's cute."

Sara realizes her mistake too late—Michele _wouldn't_ use that word—but instead of being found out, the corners of Seung-gil's mouth tick up, as if he's pleased by her response.

"He gets himself into a lot of trouble while I'm away. My younger sister takes care of him."

She leans her arm over her head, forearm to the wall, loosening up the stiffness in her body. Does Michele ever get exhausted by how _worked up_ he gets? "Being an older brother can be a pain," Sara complains good-naturedly, offering a smirk. "Little sisters are the real trouble if you ask me, always running off with boys… _heh_ , you don't see _me_ running off with any boys."

A small, heedful noise leaves Seung-gil's throat.

"Maybe you should try it," he murmurs, pocketing his mobile-phone and lifting his head to stare in "Michele's" direction. A hint of amusement filtering in Seung-gil's voice. "It can be nice."

Oh… _shit_. Shit.

Is he hitting on Mickey? _Her_?

Sara almost shifts off the lone corridor's wall, to retreat for more space, until she follows the path of Seung-gil's glossy-dark eyes aiming for her lips. Too shyly for her own behavior, "Michele" tilts in, lowering her arm and grazing her concealer-smeared lips to the other boy's. He's _warm_.

It's hardly a kiss—not enough contact, and too, _too_ slow and tentative, until Seung-gil fists Michele's uniform-collar, capturing her with opening, ravenous lips, eyes shutting and breathing heavily to her mouth.

 _Shit_.

Fortunately, a pair of staff-members rush by, murmuring and laughing at nothing in particular. That shatters the trance, and Seung-gil's fingers release. Embarrassment rises to Sara's cheeks, reddening them.

"Uh…"

Seung-gil wipes off his face, appearing unfazed. "I'll add you on SMS. We'll talk again." He reaches out and squeezes "Michele's" wrist lightly, before vanishing out of sight down the opposite end of the corridor.

"Yeah… okay…"

She rubs her fingers over her deliciously tingling lips, suddenly horror-struck. Oh no.

From another hallway, from where she's facing, Mila and _Michele_ dart out, heading right for her. If this situation had been a little less alarming, she may have found their stunned faces hilarious.

" _Sara_ …?" Mila says as if uncertain, her blue eyes round.

She squeaks out, waving awkwardly.

"I can explain…?"

Michele shakes his head and rubs his temples with both hands, groaning. "Sara, I don't wanna know."

"I may have possibly gotten you a hook-up…"

" _Sara_!" he cries out, now scandalized.

"He's cute!" Sara insists, louder than Michele, grabbing Michele's shoulders and smiling, half-rolling her eyes. "And totally 100 percent not interested in me, as much as I hate to admit that…"

To her growing triumph, a flicker of interest emerges in Michele's eyes.

"Is it Seung-gil?" Mila asks, getting smug.

" _Hell_ _yes_. Why else would I be doing this—just listen, Mickey—" Sara wiggles his broad shoulders in her grasp, encouragingly. "Trust me when I say he's _totally_ into you."

A reddened flush, similar to Sara's earlier, burns to Michele's ears and face.

He mutters about her changing out of his extra uniform, ducking his head and clutching his arm around her, leading them towards the exit as Mila breaks into a fit of laughter behind them, calling out a goodbye.

Definitely worth all the dramatics.

*

 


End file.
